Larry-Boy! And the Fib From Outer Space (Manafichu version)
This page can only be edited by Manafichu. Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space is the eighth episode of the VeggieTales animated series and is the first adventure featuring Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. It's lesson is telling the truth. It is also the first episode of Queen Lanolin's Pretty Cure: LarryBoy Edition. Summary The episode starts with Lanolin Sheep, Cloe Chick, Wade Duck, Dot Warner, Alice Yotsuba, Makato Kenzaki, and Ayumi Sakagami visiting a festival celebrating LarryBoy in Bumblyburg. Alice Yotsuba finds a red Fib that is wearing a magical necklace with a red Cure Lovie. The Fib says nothing to them, but uses the magical necklace to transport them back in time to when the Fib story started. The episode begins immediately with the story, where Percy Pea and Li'l Pea are leaving a movie theater. They spot a metior like object entering Earth's atmosphere above the city. Meanwhile, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd, who have spotted the same object on their lab computer monetor, activated tha Larry-Signal to signal Larry-Boy to investigate the scene. Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), tries to tell Larry-Boy of the signal before he accidently knocks him over with one of his plunger ears. Larry-Boy, who has spotted the signal, races of to Bumblyburg in his Larry-Mobile in search of this alien object in the sky, unknowen to him, the object lands in Junior Asparagus' neighborhood and it turns out to be the Fib. The next morning, Dot emails her brothers about how her vacation has been going so far. Meanwhile, Orson Pig notices that it is almost time for him to meet up with Aloysius Pig at the local candy shop. Meanwhile, Junior and his friend, Laura Carrot, are having a tea party with Junior's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly. Unfortenatly, the bear didn't have a plate to eat off of, so Junior decides to use a rare "Art Bagotti Bowling Plate" that belongs to Dad Asparagus, which was located on the top shelf. Laura tries to talk him out of it, but Junior climbs the shelf and almost causes it to fall over, although it may seem like a close call, some of the books fall over and hit the "A-frame" that the plate was standing on. It fell face up onto the floor breaking it into pieces. Laura chickens out and leaves the scene of the crime. When Junior thinks he is going to get into trouble with his Dad, The Fib shows up, although Junior thinks his voice was from his bear. The Fib tells Junior to create a story about how someone else broke the plate. Junior was shock at this, but Fib convences Junior that it is only a "Little Fib" and states that "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". When his Dad came home, Junior blames the accident on Laura and claims she used a "apple-chopper" on the plate. Dad Asparagus buys the story and sets off to call Chibiusa about this. Whne Fib comes out from behind the couch, where he has been hiding from Dad Asparagus, Junior relizes that the Fib has grown but the Fib avoids the subject by telling him how great he was with his "story". Although Junior feels concerned about Laura getting into trouble, the Fib convences Junior that all his troubles are are over and that he is free. So they scamper off into the city to see if they can find some more "fun". Meanwhile, Chibiusa, Nermal, Binky the Clown, and Dot are watching the news and it says that there is a mysterious monster in Bumblyburg. Garfield thinks that the news is talking about him, so he gets frightened. Then, Lanolin Sheep, Ayumi, Alice, and Makoto are walking with the Red Fib, when suddenly, it talks for the first time and tells the girls that they are reliving the day the first Fib landed in Bumblyburg. This is then followed by a montage of the Fib and Junior going to various places in Bumblyburg while an instrumental of the song "Always Smiling" plays. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy continues his search for the Fib without much sucess, although he clames he saw a kid with green hair and as dog that can whistle. Alfred convences Larry-Boy to keep searching and reminds him that the safty of Bumblyburg rests in his "plungers". Larry-Boy agrees and says "hi" to Junior and Fib, not realizing that the Fib is the alien he was suppose to look for. After Larry-Boy left, Junior is greated by a very puzzled Percy, who came to ask about who really broke the plate. While the Fib hides in a ally, Junior tells Percy that the real culpret is Lenny, Laura's Brother, claming that Lenny fed that plate to a crocodile due to his hatred for Art Bagotti. Percy leaves with a puzzled state. After Percy left Junior saw that Fib has doubled in size and has legs. Fib ignores the subject by flattering Junior about how great he did with his story. As dusk is approching Larry-Boy has given up hope of finding the alien and anounces to Alfred he is going home. Alfred tries to talk Larry-Boy out of giving up, but he shuts off the comunicater on him making it clear that no space alien has ever landed in Bumblyburg. Unknownly, Larry-Boy had once again passed Junior and Fib, misasing his chance of capturing the alien. Meanwhile, Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi are at school, where they are returning from a field trip to the Bumblyburg Museum. Then, they begin their study hall. As for Junior and the Fib, the kids, Laura, Lenny, and Percy arrive in an angry mob form. Fib once again hides from the scene and Junior makes up another lie about space aliens swiching brains with some cows and broke the plate, which, unfortenatly, was based off of a movie Percy had watched with Li'l Pea before the film started. As Percy was yelling about Junior's lie, the Fib emerges from thee ally as a 50 feet tall monster. He grabs Junior and sets off to destroy Bumblyburg. Meanwhile, Lanolin, Cloe, Dot, Wade, Ayumi, Alice, and Makoto panic when Lanolin's Queen Phone glows when the Big Fib says "Don't worry, a little fib wouldn't hurt anybody! RIGHT?" This apparently caused the Red Fib to merge into Lanolin's phone, and she finds out that her special transformation phrase during this mission is "A little fib could power up anybody! Pretty Cure, Love Link!" Then, Lanolin, Ayumi, Alice, and Makoto transform.Officer Scooter shows up at the scene and reports that the city needs help from Larry-Boy just before Fib crushes his police car. Honoka and Nagisa also smell trouble too, and they and their classmates get out of the school. The Pretty Cures then appear in front of Orson, Roy, and Bo, who are amazed that the Cures showed up. Then, Queen Lanolin decides to split up to fight the Fib with Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword and Cure Echo will stay with Orson and his friends. Meanwhile, Larry and Alfred are playing a game a game of candy land, with Larry's piece still stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns. As Larry complanes that he hopes the people of Bumblyburg is having a better day than he is, Larry spots that Larry-Signal flashing with smoke, sirens, and screams going on in the background. Larry puts the game on pause and anounces to Alfred that he has work to do as Larry-Boy. Meanwhile, Chibiusa and the Pretty Cure 5 girls are having a tea party and Garfield got grown by the Fib and turned a hundred feet tall. He teleports himself to Muncie, where he destroys the town.A news report goes on, and a reporter reports about the crisis, Cure Peach reports in downtown Bumblyburg where kids run from the Fib. She interviews Dot, Nagisa, and Honoka, they say the Fib eats children and fangs! The girls run away from the Fib. The reporter panics and leaves town As Fib continues to march around the city, Junior asks why he is doing all these bad things to him. Fib respondes that Fibs always grow and since he is now big, Junior is under his power now. Just then Larry-Boy, Queen Lanolin, and Cure Rosetta arrive and demand that Fib relises Junior. Fib dares Larry-Boy to try to force him to do so and Larry-Boy decides that is how it is going to be than. Realising his mistake, Fib heads to that Bumblyburg Watertower to climb up. Larry-Boy describes the situation to Alfred, including the fact that that watertower is raised by concrete barricades. Alfred tells Larry-boy that he had made some improvements to the Larry-Mobile that can help him get up to the watertower's height. The only problem is that Alfred hadn't gotten around to labling the buttons that activates these special feature, but he could tell Larry-Boy which button to push, if he could remember. As the Fib starts his climb up the watertower, Cure Echo finds out that her Lovely Commune dissapeared and Chibiusa finds out that her candy has gone missing. Dot then gets surprised. Binky the Clown thinks that the Fib has gone too far, and they decide to have a bake sale. Then, Cure Rosetta tells the other Cures to meet her by the Bumblyburg watertower. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy starts the engine to the Larry-Mobile and Alfred tries to remember the right button to start plane mode, but hitting the wrong buttens only caused the Larry-Mobile's wipers and horn to go off. Only after Larry-Boy yells at Alfred that he is going to get killed and him demanding not to yell at him did Alfred remember that it was the yellow button that Larry-Boy needed to push. The Larry-Mobile sprouts wings and, barely missing the barricades, took off into the sky, much to the "awe" of Scooter and the Fib. In the Larry-Plane, Larry-Boy learns that most of the modification were done within Alfred's spare time, along with other stuff. Alfred then tells Larry-Boy that the "monster" is calleed a "lie", which is sort of close to "Fib". Unfortenatly he hasen't come up with a plan yet, much to Larry-Boy's disapointment. A crowd had gathered around the watertower, including Junior's parents with Scooter. His dad faints when he sees his son in the grasp of the Fib. Meanwhile Larry-Boy asks Alfred if he has any weapons to use against the Fib. Alfred admits he had alot of ideas but he haden't any time to create them, probably because he was busy making "nuclear medicine". Larry-Boy then decides to jump out of the Larry-Mobile and aim to hit the Fib's head. Unfortenatly, the Fib spotted him falling and catches him and squeased him so tightly in his fist that one of Larry-Boy's ears popped out and landed in front of Dad Asparagus, who faints again. Cure Dream then says that she knows what made Garfield giant. She finds out that something in Garfield's pizza must've caused him to mutate. Realizing he is stuck, Larry-Boy asks Alfred through his belt communicator if his computer had final figure out how to stop "the Lie". Alfred had made this shocking discovery that there was nothing Larry-Boy could do to stop it. Meanwhile, Binky the Clown held up a bake sale, the customers thought Binky is really Giant Garfield the monster, but he says he isn't and that the Fib is the monster! As Larry-Boy was fuming with fustration, Fib tells Junior that small lies grow really fast and when they are big, they can swallow their victims and rubs the fact that Junior made a big lie which reveals that Fib has plans on eating him. The crowd yells at him saying "Monster!" At this point, Queen Lanolin appears and informs the audience of their ending choices. The first ending is the Fib Prevails ending, while the second ending is the original ending. If the remote is unresponsive for 30 seconds, a random ending out of the two will be chosen. Fib Prevails Ending As Fib is laughing diabolicaly, Alfred informs Larry-Boy that even though their is nothing for him to do, someone else can stop "the lie", but first his computer has to show him who. But Larry-Boy, who was going to be the first meal for the Fib, starts rushing Alfred. The suspense accidently caused Alfred to unplug his computer with his chair and panics and can't seem to put it back in due to extreme shock. Meanwhile, Queen Lanolin says "A little lie can eat you up very fast? You can make big lies? Don't do it!" and it powers up her Lovely Commune, starting her attack, "Fib Magic". Queen Lanolin then fires the attack, but it has no effect, and it caused her Lovely Commune to break, reverting her back to her normal form and causing Red Fib to come out of the phone. LarryBoy then said his final goodbyes to Bumblyburg and got eaten. Red Fib then tells the others that it wouldn't be safe to stay here any further because Bumblyburg was going to be eaten by the Fib. The only way to fix this scenario and go to the present was for Cure Rosetta to hit the reset button on the Lovely Commune's mission screen. She does as instructed, and the girls go back to the festival. Red Fib is dissapointed about the terrible choice that Queen Lanolin made to fire the attack, as it wasn't that powerful yet. The Red Fib then tells the girls that he can join their team if they can apologize for their mess up on their mission. Lanolin apologizes and the girls watch the screening of the LarryBoy theme song. Happy Ending As Fib is laughing diabolicaly, Alfred informs Larry-Boy that even though their is nothing for him to do, someone else can stop "the lie", but first his computer has to show him who. But Larry-Boy, who was going to be the first meal for the Fib, starts rushing Alfred. The suspense accidently caused Alfred to unplug his computer with his chair and panics and had to plug it back in and start all over. Meanwhile, Queen Lanolin says "A little lie can eat you up very fast? You can make big lies? Don't do it!" and it powers up her Lovely Commune, starting her attack, "Fib Magic", Queen Lanolin then fires the attack, causing the Big Fib to be stunned for a few seconds. Then, Alfred's computer reveals that it was Junior that can stop "the lie". He tells his discovery to Larry-Boy, who had his head in the Fib's mouth, but only reached Junior. realizing what he must do, Junior yells out loud to the crowd that he was the person responsible for breaking the plate, causing Fib to snap out of being stunned and spit out Larry-Boy. Junior admits that he told lies about his friends and the Fib shrinks to nothing and Junior lands next to Larry-Boy, who helps Junior down from the watertower with his remaining plunger. On the ground, Junior apologizes to his Dad and says that he was afraid that he was going to get mad at him. Dad Asparagus tells him that he means more to him than that plate and decided that since Junior had already faced a scary day with the Fib that he can skip the punishment for once, but only if Junior tells the truth the next time something like this happens. The girls then go back to the festival in the present day, where Red Fib asks the girls if he can join them. The girls agree, and they watch the screening of the LarryBoy music video. Trivia *This episode doesn't contain the Veggietales Theme or What We Haved Learned, seeing as this is a Queen Lanolin's Pretty Cure episode. *The ablility to choose the ending of the episode is a possible spoof of the William Castle film Mr. Sardonicus. *The opening theme is To Everyone's Tomorrow by Julie Payne (Lanolin Sheep/Queen Lanolin), Christina Vee (Makoto/Cure Sword), Cassandra Lee (Ayumi/Cure Echo), and Christine Marie Cabanos (Cure Rosetta), while the ending is You Are Here With Me by Kristine Sa. *The opening and ending themes, as well as "Always Smiling", come from the first vocal album of Smile Pretty Cure. *Red Fib would later appear in the 2 other Queen Lanolin's Pretty Cure: LarryBoy Edition episodes.